nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:East Hills
OWTB, could you please have a look at this? I can't make anything better of it... --Bucurestean 18:52, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :What's wrong? --OuWTB 18:54, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::The map is a liitle bit mismaakt... --Bucurestean 18:56, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::It just looks like a normal map to me.. It could be displayed improperly though at your PC. I'll try to work it out, but you need to tell me whether it's fixed :) --OuWTB 18:58, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Momentarily it looks like this: Image:Ezel Hills.png|Hoppa --Bucurestean 18:59, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :Does it look better now? --OuWTB 18:59, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::You've solved the problem, mersi --Bucurestean 19:00, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::It indeed looked horrible at your image, but if it's ok now, then it's ok è :P --OuWTB 19:01, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Doesnt have a seal and flag Pierlot McCrooke 14:40, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Shall I design a seal and flag? SjorskingmaWikistad 11:28, May 8, 2010 (UTC) New Communist Seal? What's up with dat? Marcus Villanova 22:03, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :it's not Communist! The hammers are the typical mining symbol.... 22:16, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Ties I would like to create an intimate bond between Clave Rock and East Hills, being the two mountain hamlets. Martha Van Ghent 08:52, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :Well, we're still waiting on the Highway 7 :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:56, December 24, 2010 (UTC) I think East Hills has plenty of parking space. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:45, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :Indeed, with 400 inhabitants we do not need it. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:25, November 7, 2011 (UTC) church I recommend to make the chappel into a church. With the growing inhabitants number I believe there is need to do that. MartijnM (talk) 10:48, November 30, 2012 (UTC) :In that case I recommend to create a separate Roman Catholic Church. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:42, November 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Why can't we just upgrade the chappel to a church? MartijnM (talk) 15:21, December 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yes, there are enough small chapels in the forests near East Hills. The chapel is upgrading to a Roman Catholic Church. Wabba The I (talk) 15:58, December 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::No. The chapel is not Roman-Catholic, therefore, we need a separate Roman Catholic Church. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:09, December 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::Yep, Oos is right. Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 19:02, December 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Yep, not a big one, he! Wabba The I (talk) 19:48, December 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::P ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 19:50, December 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::I'm gonna build a Cathedral in East Hills, man, the size alone can kill :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:00, December 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::Don't like Oscar Niemeyer, ha! Wabba The I (talk) 17:46, December 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::No, I prefer neogothic :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:54, December 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::I do prefer the old churches, the new ones are just huge and ungly and cheap-looking (especially the 70's American churches). HORTON11: • :::::::::::::That's the spirit! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:10, December 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Yeah! Niemeyer died today, peace! Wabba The I (talk) 19:37, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Where can we then place this church? MartijnM (talk) 15:12, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :We could either not mention it on the map; we could add a separate row under the Quarry Museum and place it there; or we could add a separate colon (which I prefer to be honest :P). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:14, December 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay MartijnM (talk) 15:17, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :::We could raise the chapel to a church. MartijnM (talk) 17:57, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::Kóns doe det neet doon denne? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:17, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Expansion Could we add a new row of empty lots in East Hills? As it stands, the town cannot be expanded and that is severely of its development. There are two things we can do: 1. add a row directly above the East Hills Avenue (as directly beneath the Hole Park will cause housing numbering issues). 2. expand on the place of the sprting facilities and move them lower. So far a part we are expanding into the Oceana forests. If there are other ideas I like to hear them too :) Bart K (talk) 10:44, May 5, 2015 (UTC) :Or alternatively, we add a colon left of the map and a row below the map, so you get a maximum expansion :o Another option would be to build a second neighborhood :P --OuWTB 11:23, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Twin town Perhaps Sveta Lucia could be East Hills' twin? It's a small village, with a mining history. 17:38, December 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Yes, seems good. Mezatir '''FictiveJ (discuss) 20:32, December 4, 2015 (UTC) :::Sure. --OuWTB 11:37, December 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::Great, you add Sv. Lucia here and I'll put East Hills there. 15:36, December 5, 2015 (UTC)